She's Dating the Dork
by AKiaMa- Tan
Summary: Once upon a time- WAIT. It all started when our lovable dork got captivated by the cold beauty of a certain heiress. Weiss will use this advantages to get whatever she want. But what if the word "use" will slowly change to the word "love"? She will get conflicted by her own feelings. How will she going to react in this love interest of hers? How will she cope up with this? Uni. AU
1. Fight of the Century

**A/N:** Greetings! AKiaMa –Tan here! Hope you all like this first fanfiction that I've written in RWBY fandom. I beg your pardon for some mistakes. English is not my native language. So enjoy!

"Alright girls, that's enough practice for today." The certain platinum haired said to her fellow cheerleaders while walking to the nearby bench and putting down her pom poms and finally grabbing a white face towel.

"Alright, captain!" Replied in a unison. As Weiss began to wipe her sweaty forehead.

"Anyways, girls tomorrow we have a practice after -UUF-." Weiss felt something hard hit her head. She placed her hands on the spot where the hit, she began to massage it to prevent blood clot and keep it still flowing.

"What the actual fri-" Weiss muttered while holding her head, but got later interrupted by a group of worried cheerleaders asking how she feels.

"Captain! Are you okay?" Asked the one with the brown hair with a hint of concern in her tone. "Capz, are ya alright?" So many questions darted to the so called captain but all meant the same way.

Weiss moaned in pain, closing her eyes in anger and in pain, not paying attention to her surroundings until..

"Oh, sorry lil' avalanche didn't see ya cauzz of your..." The unknown person thinks of something not punny {funny lel XD} at that moment. "Schmall body." The guys behind her begin to laugh, hysterically.

Saying that horrible pun while picking the certain rugby ball that hit the cold avalanche. Weiss recognized the voice, and then she turned around to the person.

Abashed icy cold orbs clashes with the mocking lilac ones.

Trembling in anger, she clenched her right hand into a fist while her other hand was on her head, rubbing to ease the pain. She began to gather the anger that filled her cold heart.

"What the hell!? You didn't notice me? You didn't notice my white hair? The only thing that runs on the Schnee family? Let me again remind you first Yang Xiao Long, that I'm a Schnee to be specific I am Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the Schnee group of companies, the company that almost own all the business in Remnant. One of the powerful and the richest family. Also one of the most distinguished family." The young lass finally exploded, she was yelling crazy at the blonde.

Murmurs from the gossipers began to grew louder. Cold air enveloped the place. Only murmurs can only be heard as the ivory haired lass finally finished her speech about her family and things about life that the blonde brute didn't even care.

After a matter of seconds, the honey colored haired girl finally speak. If she interrupted the avalanche's preposterous speech, it will be disrespectful of her. But little do we know, inside of her she wants to play more of her.

"And also the one who break the hearts of the boys here." Yang added as she smirked mockingly to insult the cheerleader. After hearing that, the heiress tiptoed to young brute and began raining saliva all over her face as she yell, threatening to hurt her by the influences of her family while pointing her index finger to the latter's collar bone.

"And also how dare you talking like that to me." She crossed her hands as her eyes shoots knives at her.. No scratch that, she was shooting machetes on her eyes. Infuriated by the outcome. Her façade states that, she was pissed.

"Like your one to talk. I said I was sorry! What do you want me to do? Kneel in front of you and began kissing your toes?" The blonde football player lost her goody goody face then began to talk back. But, still, she has guts to reply to the angry petite figure.

As the two began to argue, both threatening their lives as well. They've caught so many attentions to the crowd. So many gossipers gather around them. Some of them shouting 'Fight! Fight! Fight!'

"Oh boy, this is gonna be a Long fight." One of the gossipers said mockingly. While the others that heard him just put their hands on their faces. Good thing the tall blonde didn't hear it or else she will crush her into pieces. Or hug him for making the blonde football player so proud. But neither of we know the blonde would choose.

-On the other side of the university-

A short brunette with red highlights on her hair was walking down the massive halls of the University of Beacon. After enrolling in this prestigious university she wants to tour around. Luckily for her, she memorized the concept by the help of her dear sister. After 2 years of studying in Signal University she decided to study in Vale and continues her studies in the University of Beacon. After accepting the university's scholarship offer.

Humming the tune of her favorite song playing in her oversized crimson red headphones. Slowly walking, admiring the majestic looking ceilings to the newly polished floor. With a faint smile appeared on her cheerful façade.

At that moment she decided to walk over to the balcony. When she got there, she quickly took off her headphones. Exhaling deeply while admiring the marvelous scenery.

The scenery contains a vast football field, some benches, a side walk that leads to the university's dome and to the main building, so many trees surrounded the school. Then, finally the sun setting down in its horizon.

But her gaze and attention quickly diverted and its silver eyes averted when she suddenly noticed crowds surrounding a blonde young lady wearing a gear of an football player and a platinum haired cheerleader.

"Wait... Yang?" One of her eyebrows rose up out of curiosity. Ruby knew her sister very well but she was unsure if it was her certain sis. The brunette will not be surprised if she saw her brawler sister fighting but what concerns her was when it gets out of control... The blonde would really burst flames to her enemy. Causing the enemy to be severely injured.

But first, she need confirmation, not that she cared for who is the blonde or the latter. She doesn't want to just watch or gossip. All she know that gossiping and watching non sense things is just a waste of time. Time does not stop. It keeps going on and on. There is no way in earth that you could rewind time. Time is also the one that any person highly valued.

"Deryk! Faster! Xiao Long vs Schnee! Fight of the century!" Exclaimed a certain boy while running the hallway dragging his poor friend.

Eyes widened in surprise. The brunettes silver eyes was now panicking as well as her body.

"Dammit! I need to sprint!" She said as she began gasping for air. Running towards the hallway to the large stairs and finally to the exit.

Sprinting to the newly trimmed field. Passing the practicing runners. Then finally she was one of the crowd.. More like gossipers.

She squeezes her way forward into the crowd. Some of them get angry at her. But she didn't care at them; all she wanted was to stop this ruckus.

"With all of your large muscular body. Comes with your small brain." Weiss Schnee continues to insult the blonde brute.

"Excuse me?! Before you point out somebody to judge them, always remember that when you point your finger on someone, there are three fingers pointing back at you." The crowd was surprised by the comeback of the honey colored lady. It was surprising that someone like Yang would talk like that. But I guess Yang is Yang.

"Huwat. You are the only one who grew this situation in a worst state." Stomping her feet at the grass. "Oh, credits to your tiny brain." She added putting her trademark scowl in her face printing her insulting grin to her façade.

'That's it! Enough is enough!' The blonde thought. Being short tempered she charged her fist to the heiress. The heiress could see this coming so she closed her eyes then put her hands to her face to avoid injuries. The brute was combat ready.

"Stop!" The brunette screamed at the top of her lungs. As she pants. Gasping for air. She was sprinting earlier and this cause her to get very sweaty. There she was acting like an everyday hero. Her outward appearance was out of place. The locks of her hair was not that well combed. Sign of worrying and sprinting. Her thick black nerdy glasses was down on the bridge of her pointy nose. As she heavily pants, gasping for air. Tired for running.

The crowd's attention diverted to the pleading brunette. Some of them murmuring. Like they didn't know who she was. Or maybe she's a freshman. Or what is she doing.

"Yang -huff- Stop -huff- this." Lilac orbs widened. At that time the blonde was so tensed at the moment. Her heart nearly skipped a beat. She didn't even what to explain to her sister. She didn't know what is she doing. She let anger corrupted her mind and heart. She let distress blind her.

Her mind was full of decisions. Whether she proceed on hitting the cheerleader and make Ruby angry or walk to Ruby and explain everything. She decided to go to the second option. She decided to walk to Ruby. The crowd being so scared to the large brawler, gave way to her. Ruby was looking at her. She doesn't know what she feels. Anger? Hatred? Disgust? This was the first time that she saw Yang would hit a girl... Well almost.

Ruby tiptoed to the blonde's ear. Saying "Explain at home." Quietly but clearly. Still audible for the blonde but not to the crowd. This caused the heiress to arched one of her eyebrows, on curiosity. The two siblings began to walk slowly to the field then finally entering the main building.

"Welp, fun's over." One of the gossipers said. As the crowd began to tear up. They walk away like nothing happened.

"But, who's that girl?" The other one asked curiously. One of her finger is on her head. Sign of heavy thinking.

"Dunno, maybe her girlfriend?" The raven haired boy answered. Hint of being unsure is at his voice. As his arms throw up in air. Stretching, from the stress brought by college life.

"Maybe?" One of them answered. Both arms are at the back of his head.

"Tchh. Pathetic people." She mumbled while walking to the fields making her way to the building.

Her curiosity darted towards the certain brunette. She began to question herself. Questions like: 'Who is she?' 'What's her relationship to Yang?'

Then she thought something bad, but for her it was something happy.

"Maybe...I could use her..." Her eyes glint as she puts her cheshire grin. Laughing internally, while making her way to the washroom.

 **A/N:** RWBY College Au. (So freeckin original right?). Anyways, hope you all enjoy it. Critics and reviews are greatly welcome and much appreciated. R&R. Feel free to correct me.

 **Background Information:**

 **Name: Weiss Schnee**

 **Age: 18**

 **Occupation: Heiress, student**

 **Name: Yang Xiao Long**

 **Age: 18**

 **Occupation: Student**

 **Name: Ruby Rose**

 **Age: 16 (you will know why she got into the university in the future**

 **chaps.)**

 **Occupation: Student**


	2. Explanation

Cold air embrace the blondie's muscular body as well as her companion, her sister, well to be specific her dork sister, Ruby. The young brunette's petite figure shivered as she step in to the air conditioned building. Good thing though. Because earlier, she was sprinting like there were so many killers chasing her. But no, she was sprinting to stop the nasty scene that caused by her dear sister and the mysterious platinum haired girl. Which was unknown by a certain dork.

Walking slowly through the wonderfully made hallway, passing the color coded lockers. The blonde new the tension between her sister were growing. She always knew by heart that when her sister is eerily quiet, she was either upset or her blood is boiling out of anger. But the blonde thought it would be either of the two.

The honey colored hair lass has a worried facade plastered all over her sweaty face. She doesn't know what to explain to her sister. She even doesn't know how to break the tension between them. She was fidgeting as they both walk. Then later on, those questions invade her mind.

As she walks to the end of the hallway. She noticed that her sister is leading the way. Yang, trying to break her senses decided to catch up with her by changing her pace of walking. Her dorky sister sure walks faster than her.

'I should really force her to join Beacon's track team..' She smiled at the thought of her. Not noticing the surroundings until..

"Aw! What the horse!". She shouted with a tone named pain as there is a bruise on the right side of her forehead. She held the right part of her fore head. The latter noticed this, started to worried. Then, she instantly dashed to the blondie.

"Ah! Yang!" The dorky one was trying her best to see the bruise. She couldn't see it, because the brute is covering it with right hand. "Yang, let me see." The younger sister ordered to her older sibling as she started to grow more serious but a hint of worrying in her voice.

When the latter took off her hand she saw Ruby's face. Her facade states that she was either worried or… curious.

"Oh my goodness!" Ruby's silver eyes widened as she witness the bruise that mark on the latter's forehead. "Yang, we need to go home and put an ice bag on your forehead." Yang only nodded in reply. She doesn't know what to reply, except only nodding.

"I'm sorry for slamming the door in front of you. I didn't notice that you were there. I thought you were outside. I should've waited for you." Ruby apologizes to the young brute. Yang stare at her silver eyes for a moment. But quickly put a faint smile on her angelic face.

"Nah, it is only just a bruise. This is so far from the intestines." Yang put on her 'Don't Worry about Me' gesture to Ruby.

"But, Yang it is a bruise." Ruby stared into the latter's lilac eyes.

Worried silver ones meet lilac orbs.

Yang smirked at her sister and started hugging her. This is what we called the 'Bear Hug'.

Ruby felt her limp figure crushed into pieces. And she felt like her soul is sucking her. She stopped breathing. And plead for the brute to stop.

"Whatever you say my dorky sister!" Ruby pushed her sister. And let out a relief sigh. She thought that she was going to die there.

The duo made their way to the huge parking lot. So many luxury cars lining up in front of her. The brute was used to this. She always knew that the University of Beacon is such a prestigious school. In this university, only rich, athletic, and exceptionally intelligent were only allowed to attend here.

Yang led the way. The parking lot was full of cars, motorcycles even limousine. For example there is some Rolls-Royce wraith model 2014. Suzuki Hayabusa. Kawasaki Ninja 1000. And etc.

But one of the motorcycle stand out. Not because of the prize, but because the unique and vibrant color of it. The brute's motorcycle. She even named it. She calls it the Bumblebee; a motorcycle who appears to be a sport bike, with a design emphasizing speed and aerodynamics. Colors are a big deal to the blonde. It is her favorite color. Yellow…Also black suites with every color. Or the favorite color of someone that is special to her.

The tension came back again. As on cue, the rustling of leaves increases. Even though it was cold at that time. The brute was sweating pinballs. The young brute gulps a lump in her throat.

'Yang, you idiot! Explain to her now!' Her inner side said to her mind. She thought it was a good idea so she decided to try it.

"Ruby, about earlier-"

"Yang, I said explain at home not at the school's parking lot." Ruby cut it. She pushed her ebony colored glasses back to the bridge of her nose.

"Besides, if we talk about what happened earlier, we might end up arguing while you are driving. And we might get an accident by that." The younger sibling stated. She has some thought in her reasons.

The brute only put on a smirk on the thought of this.

"You've got a point." Yang tossed a crimson red helmet to the latter. The latter caught it, and then she put it on her head. The same thing goes for the football player. The brute sit to her dear motorcycle. Starting the engine, on cue there were small puffs of smoke on the exhaust pipe. She heard the loud muffler. She grinned at herself. Then finally looks at her nerdy sister.

"What are ya waiting for? Hop on!" She questions her. An excitement voice the latter can be heard.

Ruby hop on, she was at the passenger's seat. She started to worried not because of her sister but because she didn't want to die young because of an accident. But she has no choice, she either wave down a taxi. But alas her pocket has a hole.

"Hold on tight! Wait what are you doing?" Yang asked her sister. Her sister's eyes were closed as her two hands meet together.

After chanting some sort of mantra. Her silver eyes look to the older sister's eyes.

"What do you think I'm doing? Of course I'm praying for our protection. I don't want to die young, Yang! All of that because of your insane stunts." Ruby raised her high pitched voice to her sister. Yang only let a dirty smirk at her.

"Hold on tight! Dorky sis!" Yang commanded. Her hand were at the throttle. While Ruby's hands were at the waist of her sister.

* * *

 **-Broom!- Broom!- Broom!-**

* * *

"Yang, for the last time-" Interrupted by the sudden speed greeted at her face. The speed contains dust that invades her eyes. It was painful for her. She let go her hands at its place. Then put her hands to her silver eyes. She rubbed it. Her eyes were bloodshot, irritated by the dirty dust.

When she finished it, she turned to see a squirrel. Her eyes widened in surprised.

"YANG! SQUIRREL!" She shouted at the ear of her sister. Yang felt her brains popped out to her skull because of the shout. She managed to push the front break lever.

By this, Ruby almost fell off. Because her arms are not on her sister's waist.

"Sheesh, pesky squirrel." Yang remarked in a non-pleasant voice. She started to start the motorcycle again. Then letting a one wheel stunt for a moment, earning a pout of annoyance to her sister. She drove to the vast streets. Passing the massive trees and grasses, with speed.

* * *

After 10 minutes…

* * *

The motorcycle was parked at the allotted parking spot, only for the people who were living in a dorm. Yang got up and ties her motorcycle on a pole. To avoid stealing it from her.

Yang took off her butterscotch colored helmet then placed on the motorcycle's seat. The same thing the latter did. The brunette's outward appearance was very unpleasant. Her hair was not that great. It looks like the brunette didn't comb it. Blame the blonde for speeding. Her glasses were at the bottom of her chin. Sweat invades her face.

"Yang, I swear, I will not gonna ride on your bike, again." Irritated was the only thing to describe her voice. She pushes her glasses to its designated place then began massaging her temples, closing her eyes in regret.

Yang only chuckled at her half-sister. Then she pats her. "C'mon!"

Ruby got up and then she follows her sister. Their dorm was like a 5 star hotel. Their dorm features a bio-metric door on the entrance. Then they have a female security guard, which was very friendly to all people who were living in the door. They have a receptionist. Next to the receptionist, there lie so many potted plants. Next to the plants was two elevators one on the left and right.

They've entered the building and were greeted by a warm smile by the friendly guard. The receptionist welcomed them by a hospitable tone.

Yang pushed the 'up' elevator button. When they entered the spacious elevator, the brunette pushed the '5' button. Silence announces its presences, but was quickly cut off by an elevator song.

Yang sighed heavily. She opened her iphone 6. Sliding the lock screen button, it reveals a smiling cat-like lady and a cheerful young blonde, both taking a selfie. Yang managed to put a faint smile. Her cheeks were now in hue of pink blush.

Ruby slowly tucked her crimson red headphones, playing one of her favorite song, entitled 'Red like Roses.'

As the elevator jingle ended. Silence invades again, but failed as the brunette's stomach growled. Yang and Ruby laugh at this. Laughing like there's no tomorrow. The sisters were not materialistic. They laugh at even the simplest things. The simplest things in life are the ones that cannot be bought by any money. And that includes laughter. They can be happy without their wealth. They are rich, but not as rich as the Schnee. They are high class citizens. They are not poor. But with this they want to live a normal life. A life where the sisters can be classified as commoners.

So they've treat everybody like they were equal to them. No special treatments were allowed. They highly valued attitude. Because they've knew in their hearts, they cannot bring their wealth to the heaven. But they can bring the kindness and memories.

"Someone's Yangry eh?" Yang made an awful pun regarding to her sister's hungriness. Ruby looked at her.

"Yang, quit it, I'm Yangry. With all the sprinting I've done earlier." Ruby decided to use her sister's awful pun.

Yang hugged her sister. "Ruby! I'm so proud of you!" She ruffled her sister's hair, letting out a heart-warming laugh.

"Anyways, why is the elevator taking forever to open?" Yang asked to herself, letting go her sister's head.

"Yang, just wait okay?" Ruby replied while fixing herself, and adjusting her red pullover. The same thing goes for her misplaced eye glasses.

* * *

The elevator's bell rang and the doors are slowly opening. As it slowly reveals a hallway to its rooms. They went out to the elevator and then proceeded to their designated room.

The door has a room plate and it contains a number, written in a gold font. 'Room 519.' Then on the door's left side there place its name plate. 'Xiao Long and Rose' was written on there.

Ruby fished her loose jean's pocket, for a key. When she caught it, she put it on the door's keyhole. She twisted it, and then she slowly pushed it. The room was in large size. They have a beige colored hallway also it serves as the main living room. That contains a 42 inches 'Samsung' flat screen tv. A maroon colored recliner. A centralized air conditioner, an 'L' shaped yellow couch and finally a center table. The floor was a spruce wood one, very high quality. There were six rooms on each dorm room. On the left there is a red colored door, signifying it was Ruby's room. On the right side, directly facing Ruby's room, was a yellow colored door. Obviously Yang's room.

Next to Ruby's room was the 'Entertainment Room'. Ruby named that room. A room which contains a 55 inches flat screen tv. Under it there were several gaming consoles, from family computer to wiiU. From ps1 to ps4. And the dork's all-time favorite the xbox 360 and the xbox one. Two deep red recliners. On the right side was three computer monitors. Which was often used by the dork, besides to her personal computer and laptop at her room. A printer and a scanner. Some anime movie posters. And 6 ft tall class cabinet, were the brunette placed her anime figurine collections, along with her medals, certificate and memorable pictures that she achieved on her lifetime. The other wood cabinet on the living room their lies their foot wear on the top was their pictures as a family, and that includes their dad and mom.

Back to the 'entertainment room', it also serves as their home theater room and was dubbed by the dork as 'Heaven' for its happiness that brought to the siblings. Well to be honest for the geek one only.

Next to Yang's room was the kitchen. It was just a simple one. A small fridge that contains their food and beverages. A cooking stove. Kitchen cabinets that obviously contains the cooking pots and spices.

A round simple wooden table with two wooden chairs. The tiles were the old fashioned one; the black and white one.

The two sisters just want to live a simple life and that includes a simple dorm. But their generous parents insisted. They said that they have to have a comfortable living place so that they could study, relax and eat well. And that includes their transportation vehicle; the 'Bumblebee'. But the sisters suggested that their parents should ONLY pay the bill of their dorm, their gadgets and their medical needs, like when someone got hospitalized, the parents should be able the one who pay the hospital bill. The allowance should be provided by the two sisters. They achieve it by getting a part time job. At first, the parents disagreed, stating that it would be too hard for them. But in the end, their children is doing this for their own good. To be an independent individual.

Ruby took off her red Chuck Taylor shoes then dashed to the kitchen. Grabbing a white cloth and then opens the small fridge. Grabbing a handful of ice. She put it on the white cloth, then wrapping it up altogether.

The brunette made her way to the blonde. She handed the ice bad to her and the blonde put it to her swollen bruise.

"Anyways, Yang, I will be in my room. Just call me when dinner's ready, okay?" Yang nodded in reply. Ruby opened the door to her large room. The color of her room was in the shade of light red. So many posters were pasted on its wall. At the lower left side, beside the door, was a cork board, with so many blueprints were posted, along with some important notes and happy pictures of her and her family and her friends at Signal Academy. Besides, was her 32 inches tv, placed, on the top of a table. In front was dark red colored couch. On the upper right side of the room, there lies her oak wood loft bed. Beneath, was her study table. Where she obviously studies and planning to create her new invention. There was a window with blinds on the right side of the loft bed.

On the lower right side, was her 'L' shaped table. Where there were 3 monitors placed in there. A black keyboard with red trims, a red mouse with black trims. A big black colored computer chair. Besides the computer, there is also her white laptop with red highlights. She even named it as 'Slayer' while her precious computer was labelled as 'Crescent Rose'. On that station, she usually plays her pc games, watch anime; Her favorites were 'A Certain Scientific Railgun, Tokyo Ghoul, and of course Attack on Titan. Or she often does research to her inventions.

She closes the door and tossed her red 'Zoo York' bag on the computer chair. Putting her crimson red headphones on the table. She slowly walks to her closet. She pulled off her red pullover, exposing her white tank tops. She removed her black loose jeans, leaving only her girl boxer shorts. She opened her closet, grabbing a plain white v neck shirt, a pair of black sweat pants.

When she finished putting it her indoor attire, she instantly climbed her loft bed's ladder. She slumped on her bed. She made stretch ups and letting out a sigh of relief.

"What a day.." She mumbled to herself. Closing her eyes in relief, putting her left hand at the back of her head.

"Man, I'm dead tired and hungry," She complained to herself in serious monotone. Soon after, she heard a feminine voice at the other side of the door.

"Ruby! Dinner's ready!" She almost fell off to her bed; Good thing there was wood next to her, acting as a support. She jumped off her bed and made her way to the kitchen.

She grabbed a chair and sit on it. Facing her in front of her sister. Grabbing a knife and a fork. She sliced the lasagna into bite sized pieces, and then she put it to her mouth by the help of the fork.

Chewing it slowly. "So, care to explain earlier?" By that statement, her sister choked. She grabbed a glass of water, to wash it down.

She wiped the water on her lips by her bare hand. She looked into the eyes to the brunette.

Shocked Lilac orbs clashes to silver ones.

"Man, I was hoping you to forget that." She spoke directly to her sister followed by a nervous laugh.

"Hah, unfortunately for you, I have a long term memory." The younger sibling proudly proclaimed, and came back to the topic. "So, please tell me?" The brunette asked while doing a puppy eyes.

Yang irritated by the cuteness that her sister possesses. Yang let out a sigh as she mumbled to herself. "The puppy thing sure runs in the family, huh?"

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Nothing. Anyways, it all started when I was a freshman at Beacon. The 'Ice Queen' and I are partners on the assigned project at science. I attended Beacon as an athlete, so I have to do some heavy duty training, Resulting to go home, dead tired, and have no time, studying or even researching." Yang said in a serious tone, while Ruby was just listening quietly, munching a piece of lasagna.

"So, in the end, I don't contribute a thing. Only Weiss did the project. When our professor found out, he instantly marked Weiss B, and me as C. He said that, the reason why he assigned us, was to develop the word 'Team work'. Weiss didn't accepted it, because it broke her straight A's grade, and then she ended as being the second honor at the end of the school year." Yang remarked.

"Weiss got angry at me, she was insulting me, bashing me and even humiliating me. At first, I just brush those away and didn't mind it. But I exploded when she started to insult Blake too. And then I fought back by humiliating her too. It is okay for me, if anyone was insulting or even taunting me, but when it comes to insulting my family or even my closest friend. They will be their worst nightmare." Yang announces in a blood curling voice, as her face becomes darker, this cause Ruby to fidgeted for a moment.

'Man, that's why Yang was the nicest person, but when she got angry, everyone at Beacon will get scared.' Ruby thought while drinking soda.

"And then, she went overboard. When I was practicing at the football fields. She used this opportunity to sneak her way to the locker room. She picked the lock and she opened it. Severely damaging my precious 'Ember Celica'[1]."

"Are you sure she is the one who did it?" Ruby questioned her sister.

"Certainly, why? Because I have an eye witness." Yang answered her sister's question. Ruby just put the 'I get it' look while mouth just formed a letter 'o' and then, Yang proceeded.

"And I did the same thing with her… When she was practicing for the cheerleader squad, I sneak into her locker. Then I opened it, at that time, I was finding something important or meaningful to her. And then something caught my eyes, it was a red hoodie."

"Ah what?!" Ruby was shocked to that statement.

"A red hoodie." Yang repeated. "And then, I was like, meh lemme burn this jacket. I burn it inside her locker, attempting it to burn along with her notes and some books. But I failed. When she got back, she noticed that her locker is burning, so she grabbed the nearest fire extinguisher. And then she used it. One thing that I know, Only the jacket was severely damage, and not her notes nor books." Yang stated with a pitiful expression.

"Yang, that's horrible. What if the school kicks you out for your nasty behavior?" Ruby asked her sister while patting her back.

"They can't do that! Because I'm the star player of our team!" Yang put out her peace sign to Ruby with her tongue sticking out.

"But.. The school can't do it to Weiss too. Considering that they are Remnant's richest family." Yang's expression dropped. "But it's okay! The point was to damage it, anyways."

"Now that you mention it.. What was her family name?" Ruby sat back to her chair with her chin resting at the back of her left hand.

"Hmm.. Something that rhymes with sneeze. Hmmmm…. Was it Shee? No, was it Scee? No. Oh I know! Her full name is Weiss Schnee!" Ruby stare at her sister's eyes. 'It sounds very familiar.' Ruby thought.

"It sounds, very familiar like I've heard it when I was young." Ruby told her sister.

"Of course dummy, you've heard them because they've owned almost every business here in Vale and in the world." Yang stand and stretched her arms in the air. She grabbed the utensils and plates that they've used.

"I'll will do the dishes a'right? Then you must prepared cauzz tomorrow is a big day for ya." Yang said while putting the dishes in the sink. Ruby stand and cleaned the table and put the chairs in its placed.

"Alright, sis. Thanks for the dinner." Ruby smiled at her sister while making her way back to her bedroom. She grabbed her sleep wear and did a quick shower on the bathroom. After that she went to her bedroom while drying her hair by the help of her towel.

She climbed the loft bed's ladder. She slumped in her bed. Thinking the thoughts that invaded her mind earlier.

"Weiss Schnee." She mumbled the Ice queen's name, after that darkness invades her sight as she closed her eyes in peace, letting out her charming faint smile, slowly drifting to dream land…

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi guyz! Hope y'all like this! Sorry if this chapter took a long time to post. I really enjoy writing this chapter! So pls R&R! Feel free to correct me! Critiques are greatly welcomed! Pls bear with me! With the wrong grammar or spelling

Anyways sorry for the inconvenience earlier. I delete this chapter earlier because there are alot of typos. So please forgive me!

Replies:  
ThatCorruptKid: Thank you so much! For the follow!

RatedRSuperStar87: You will enjoy this story! Thank you so much

for your support!

* * *

 **Notes:**

[1] Ember Celica was the name of Yang's rugby ball. It is so important to her because it is the one that her (real) mom brought her when she was just a child.

* * *

 **Background Information:**

 **Name: Taiyang Xiao Long**

 **Age: 35**

 **Occupation: Civil Engineer**

 **Status: Formally married to Raven Smith (divorced)**

 **Married now to Summer Rose Xiao Long (after Ruby was born, so that's why Ruby used her mother's maiden name.)**

* * *

 **Name: Raven Smith**

 **Age: 34**

 **Occupation: Chef**

 **Status: Divorced to Taiyang Xiao Long**

 **But married an successful businessman**

* * *

 **Name: Summer Rose Xiao Long**

 **Age: 32**

 **Occupation: Architect**

 **Status: Married to Taiyang Xiao Long**


	3. Meet the Dork

The yellow and black striped motorcycle stopped directly at the nearby parking lot. The lavender eyed lass quickly took off her helmet, the same thing goes for the latter. The brunette handed her helmet to her older sister. Then, the latter put it on her two muscular arms.

She took off her aviator glasses that have been filtering her surroundings for the annoying rays of sun. She turned her head about 90 degrees and she saw her short and geeky sister.

Those stormy grey eyes that have been noticeably nervous this morning, her legs were shivering and shaking as well as her hands. She stared on the dust covered ground. Hotness emitting her fragile figure. Her hands were sweaty as well as her fore head. She gulped as she let out a deep and obviously nervous sigh.

The older sister managed to put a faint smile on her façade as she light pat the back of her geeky sister.

"I thought you weren't gonna ride on my bike, anymore." Yang jokingly remarked but she did not received any response or reply from her sister due to her fidgeting actions. Then the blonde remarked again attempting to get any reply to her nervous sister.

"It's alright, just try to make friends.." Yang grinned at the latter. Her sister's hands were twiddling frantically, she knew she were nervous. "And don't be antisocial kay?" Yang added to her statement.

To calm her down she stroked her sister's hair. Brown colored with red highlights run along to the blonde's fingers. The stormy grey eyed look upon her sister.

"Yang, I'm just… y'know…. What if I messed up? What if they don't like me? I know this maybe childish.. I am socially awkward when meeting new friends." Ruby started to threw a bunch of questions to her sister.

"Ruby, cheer up! I'm pretty sure they will like you! No, they will surely love you!." Yang answered her in a happy tone. "Plus, you are super kind! A prodigy." With the word 'prodigy' she pointed her index finger at the latter's temple. "And your most prize possession.. is your adorkable face!" She proudly exclaimed as she put her two bare hands on her waist, getting enough attention by the passersby. "You are like a complete package!" She put on her thumbs up to her sister. Only earning a smile of relief from her sister.

"Thanks, Yang…You're the best!" Her sister proudly smirked. "Anyways, Yang it is not antisocial… It is 'schizoid'." Ruby air quoted as she corrected her sister's mistakes and tries to differentiate the two.

"Well you see-" Yang cut off her sister's nonsense reason by putting her index finger on the latter's lips. Having no interest to her answer.

"Well, will you look at the time!" Yang exclaimed while glancing at her cheap and fake wrist watch that she bought by her own money when she got her first salary of the year. By that, she managed to make an excuse.

"Yang I-"Ruby opened her mouth to talk but was quickly interrupted by her sister, hugging her and peck on her forehead, but she managed to mention her sister's exotic name.

When they hug, her short sister makes a sound like 'oof'. Some of the passersby just glanced at the siblings then continued minding their own business.

After that, Yang let go of her sister, and she saw long tresses of wavy raven hair locks on her line of gaze. She looked upon the person's eyes.

Fierce and serious molten gold eyes look upon her.

"Blake!" The blonde threw her muscular arms to the ravenette's neck. Letting out a cheerful grin while the latter just half smiled at her. The blonde knew that this smile was just stating how happy her bestfriend was, even though it is not a grin.

The raven haired beauty stared at Ruby. She let go of the latter's arms wrapped around on her thin neck.

"You must be Ruby, right?" Blake handed her right hand to her, while the left hand was carrying a handful of newly printed newspapers.

"Yes, yes I am." She grinned at the ebony haired lass, putting her cheerful façade. The atmosphere soften signifying Ruby's nervousness was gone. And she finally made a new friend on her first day at Beacon.

"Anyways, Ruby to properly introduced to you to my good ol' friend." Yang wrapped her left hand to the ravenette, again. "Ruby this is Blake, Blake this is Ruby." The lilac eyed girl introduced them to each other with a friendly tone. "Ruby, ya see, Blake is mah best friend in this school, although we are the exactly opposite to each other. Blake is bookish too, like you. She is the Editor in Chief of the 'Beacon News Gazette', and she was very intelligent, that she has straight A's." Yang proudly announced to Ruby with an arrogant voice, as if the blonde was the one who achieve these things while carrying Blake's newly printed newspapers.

Ruby just stared in awe at the ebony haired lady. Waiting those praising words to sink in to her brain.

"Well, Ruby you have to get going right or you will be late." Ruby instantly checked the time on her maroon colored G shock watch located at her right hand.

The brunette shrieked in horror as her eyes widened in disbelief. She panicky bid farewell to the two love birds… I mean duo.

She sprinted across the vast cobblestone pathway that led to the main entrance of the university. Her peripheral vision can see the establishment to her left side and right side. It was an old but very well engineered maroon colored building with gothic structure.

As she stepped into the air conditioned building, frantic footsteps can only be heard to the silent marble tiled hallway, passing the magnificent celling, only illuminated by the bright lights and the sun rays passing through the large window, clad with marvelous and expensive dark green curtains.

The helpless brunette began to gasps for air, hoping that she would be not late, she cursed under her breath and began complaining that why is this place so big. She even forgot that this place is an international university. Her sweats tickled on her neck and then dropped onto the floor.

When she sprinted to the stairs, her foot set on the left wing of the building. She sprinted so fast that she passed so many students, she even stumbles upon them. Making some angry at her actions.

She passed her designated classroom for the first period, she halted her action as she clearly identify that this is her classroom; thanks to her peripheral vision.

As she stepped on the doorway, she was instantly greeted with a warm smile by a middle-aged man, possibly in his mid-50s, wearing a double double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping. He has gray hair and moustache.

"Ah! Miss Rose! You've made it in time!" The professor stated to her while walking to her, then grabbing her right hand and shaking it. The brunette just nervously chuckled scratching the nape of her thin neck.

The professor quickly averted its attention to the class, he raised his right hand to the shy and flustered nerd.

"Class, I want to personally introduce to you, this is Ruby Rose. The prodigy that came from the island named 'Patch'. Ruby skipped 2 years in her middle school days. On the early age she started her university life at the age of 14 [1]. She was a straight A student and also one of the most notable student of that university." Port remarked with his head held high, proudly introducing the dork. The brunette's cheeks were in the shade of hue pink, scratching at the back of her neck. Because she doesn't want to be in the spot light, in other words she doesn't want to be the center of attention.

"As I was saying, I want you, children to use this as a wonderful example. Look at her, she achieve higher than anyone else, not to mention her age. I want you, my children, to strive harder, to achieve better. Sharpen your skills, try not to be the best student… But the best person you could ever be." For the first time in Port's class, his students finally diverted their attention to him. Most of them was staring in awe with their mouth widely open, and their eyes were big as a frying pan.

"Now, Miss Rose why don't you take a seat?" Port commanded Ruby by a cheerful tone. The grey haired professor was searching for an empty seat. But the seat next to the Avalanche just caught his attention and his line of sight.

"Hmm… Why don't you sit beside to Miss Schnee?" By the mention of the Ice Queen's surname, the dork shrieked in fear, her face darkens, as she even sweat more. Murmurs and noticeable gasps from the students can only be heard aside from the circular silver wall clock attached on the top of the wide white board.

"Uhmm..Miss Rose, are you there?" Port's happy expression began to turn upside down as he began to worry to the latter.

No response.

"Uhmmm.. Miss Rose? Knock, knock." Ruby managed to break her senses when the second question was asked to her. Her skin was now in pale white.

"Uhmm.. Okay sir." Ruby adjusted her bag and her thick black glasses. She walked while her head lowered, staring at the newly wax wooden and rustic floor.

When she passed her seated classmates, all she can hear is.

" _Poor girl.."_

She was now on her undesired seat. The Ice Queen has no seatmates, fearing that they would be greeted by her cold, piercing eyes, and her icy demeanor.

There she was, slumping her burgundy colored 'Zoo York' bag next to hers. She uncomfortably seated next to her, lowering her head in fear, with her bag was the only boundary next to the cold Avalanche.

She sighs heavily, not daring to look at her, even making an eye contact. Swallowing her saliva, as her legs was shaking.

"Okay class, go fetch your Biology textbook and open to page 31." The grey haired professor announced to his students, while grabbing his black white board marker and began writing on the white board.

The stormy grey eyed dork get her bag, once she gets contact to her bag, her skin touched Weiss' cold hands. Because Weiss' expensive pale blue handbag was next to the dork's bag, blame the geek for not noticing it earlier.

Ruby shivered when she touched her. She just turned away immediately fearing to make an eye contact with her.

'Damn, her skin was cold but smooth and soft… Just like a porcelain… Wait, What! Did I just say that?!' Ruby shook away her nasty thoughts on her head, attempting to erase it.

The relax and cool breeze from the air conditioner just calm her down, she breath in and breath out. Speaking to herself like:

'What could possibly worst that can happen when I'm seating beside her?" She tried to reason herself with some common sense of hers. She adjusted her glasses then opened her hard bind textbook, opening to the designated page.

She tried to glance to the Ice Queen, but still avoiding to make any eye contact.

Her snow colored tresses falls perfectly on the side of her angelic yet icy appearance, her locks marvelously fit to her face some of her hair was tucked on her ears, while the rest of her snowy haired was tied into a high side ponytail. Her piercing and serious mesmerizing pale blue eyes were focused on what she's reading and taking notes on her notebook with the use of her left porcelain like skin.

'She's dreamy and almost near to perfection.' The Ice Queen possess a rare and cold beauty, the dork cannot deny that she was fascinated by the latter's outward appearance.

But her glance just instantly turned to a gaze.

'She's left handed, huh?' She mentally noticed her handness as she continue her gaze upon her captivating seatmate. Her stormy grey eyes finally laid its gaze to the latter's glossy lips.

But her gaze was quickly cut off when the snow haired lass caught her, while she was stealing glances at her. She was enthralled by the pale blue eyes that stared intently into her own. The brunette broke her senses and was nervous at that time she doesn't know what to do. There are three choices.

Turn away from her, to break the gaze.

Smile at her, like a smooth person.

Start a staring contest at her.

But the nervous brunette just picked none of the above. Even though it wasn't written there. Weiss only let a dazzling and half - heartedly smile at her. She felt her whole word stopped for a second, but doesn't want anyone to call her as a disgusting pervert, so she only turned away, with her whole façade states that she was flustered and embarrassed.

Her fair complexion just turned into some tomato like color. Even tomatoes would so jealous from the redness of her cheeks.

She turned away at the latter, not wanting to have any eye contact with her, EVER. She put her two hands on her cheek.

To feel the scorching hotness of her two cheeks. She mentally face palm as she closed her eyes in regret.

Then, one sentence came into her mind, it was like someone slapped her face because of her ignorance. Blame hormones for that one.

She was attracted to Weiss Schnee…

 **After 1 ½ hour of torture..**

'OMG! Yang's gonna beat the hell out of me, if she knew about this.' Ruby was in the hallway slowly walking to the hallway going for her second period, grabbing her head in frustration. She just finished her biology period, then when the bell rings, she was the first one who exited the room.

A young platinum haired girl nudge her, as she pulled her hoodie, attempting to grab her attention. When the latter turned at her she was now blushing.

Blood slowly crept to her façade as she began to fidgeted not wanting to make any unwanted statement from her.

"Ruby, I hope we got to know better.. It is nice knowing you." Weiss just confidently smiled at her while grabbing the latter's left hand and shaking it.

The brunette just stand there, her emotions was flowing and bursting inside of her. But her face remained unchanged, leaving stunned. Her façade was still flushed in red.

The cheerleader slowly walks away but when she turned around she puts her malicious and bad intention smile.

"Phase 1, complete."

Audible by her herself but still low for others to hear.

There she was, walking like an innocent little girl, her face was just like a saint, she looked like she doesn't commit any sin, but little do we know…..

She was a demon in disguised..

 **A/N: ( Please read this! This is so important!)** Hello guyzz! I beg your pardon if this chapter took a long time. I was so busy on so many things, including that summer is coming into an end. Then when school starts again, I need to study, so I can maintain my position as 3rd honor of my class. But if I can managed to be the top 1 then I will be happy :D. Then I have to do my duty as a student council member. So now I'm saying this early so that you'd be aware of my busy life.

But I will not gonna abandon this fanfic. No way in the milky way. Every week I will going to update this story. Btw, the cover art was created by me. If you want to download the full image just visit my deviantart. If you want to watch me, that would be awesome!

Backspacegirl31 (my deviantart username)

I hope you like this! I'm sorry if there are any wrong grammars, typos or wrong spellings. English is not my native language. Feel free to correct me!

Please R&R!

PS. I'm starting to hate Weiss XD. Even though she's my fav character. And also attracted is different than crush, okay?

 **Replies:**

 **NyanHellcat18** : Thank you so much! Continue to read my fanfic. My english skills was only in an average level. But thanks for your compliment! :D.

 **RatedRSuperStar87** : Well when I'm doing the squirrel part. I, myself was laughing at it too. Such an idea struck into my brain cells while I was getting trouble at sleeping. Well, as for the Ruby/Weiss thing it will going to start…. Sooon *wink* *wink*.

 **LordOda** : First of all, I'm not sure how to start this…XD. You flattered me on your review. I usually don't draft or edit my works so I don't expect them to be finest at any cases. But thank you for your flattering compliment. I'm glad that you appreciate my story. Thanks for the encouragement! And always look forward to my works!

And also, I would be honored if you will be going to beta read my work. It is the first time that someone did this to me. I have no idea how it works, but I accept your offer! :D.

 **Marctea23** : Thanks! :D. The only answer to your question was, because some prodigy or nerds has some trademark item that they always use, for our society today, glasses signifies that you are intelligent, smart or bookish. But some signifies it as a nerd, dork or even a geek. Thanks for the rate! Continue to read my fanfic!

 **Notes:**

[1] It is possible to attend university at that age. There are some exceptionally intelligent who attended university at the age of 15, 16 and even 14. If you do not believe this note. I suggest you to google it okay? :D.

 **Background Information:**

 **Name: Blake Belladonna.**

 **Age: 18**

 **Occupation: Student, Editor in Chief in the University's newspaper and heiress.**

 **Name: Peter Port**

 **Age: 55**

 **Occupation: Professor at the University of Beacon**

 **(His subject is Biology)**

.


	4. The Ice Queen's True Colors

**A/N: I'm really really sorry. For the inconvenience about earlier! The old chapter 4 is a mess... I'm really really sorry again. I guess coming to the airport to saw my grandfather before going abroad in the middle of the night, I hurriedly upload this chapter 4:00 am in the midnight. Because this day I need to study for the student supreme government. And summer is coming to an end. I must be stress that I overlooked chapter 4. I beg your pardon again! I'm still a noob when it comes to . I'm sorry! And cannot take down chapter 4 much earlier because there are a huge gap in our time. I live in Asia.**

* * *

 **Replies.**

 **KibaPt: Yes... You should really call Nora and break my legs... After all I've made a mistake and I've deserved it. I'm sorry for the inconvenience about earlier Take this chapter as an apology.. I'm sorry again... I hope you understand..**

 **gigamunch: I'm sorry if the chapter 4 about earlier is a mess. And I hope this chapter turned to be finest as it can be. I beg your pardon again.**

 **Captain Tickles: When I first upload it.. It turns to be normal and doesn't have mistakes. I don't know what happened though. So please forgive me..**

 **MrTonyOnline: Yeah, there is something wrong about earlier... A HUGE. mistake. I'm sorry for the inconvenience and carelessness. I hope you forgive me..**

 **: I don't know what happened also.. I think my laptop has a problem... I think I have a problem also... I don't know too. I hope you understand..**

 **GrimBrother3: I'm sorry if I'm a bit late on fixing this chapter... At that time I'm sleeping soundly. So I don't have time to double check it.. It was normal when I upload it... I don't know what happened... I'm sorry again...**

 **Theshawdowhunter216: I know... I don't know what happened... I hope you understand me... I'm sorry also...**

 **MasterKosa: Thanks for your message to me.. I hope you forgive me for the mistake... Thanks for your concern**

 **Again, I'm sorry guys! But it is so funny that my mistake got so many reviews and attention but the other 3 chapters got only 9 reviews..**

 **I beg your pardon again guys!**

* * *

 **Beta Reading by LordOda**

* * *

One week after Ruby finally met the 'Ice Queen', sure she would often be greeted by the hypnotizing smile of the 'Ice Queen' and her occasional greetings like; "How are you?" or "The weather is quite lovely today, isn't it?" which the dork awkwardly answered, those were only the things that the 'Ice Queen' could only say to her at the moment. Well as for the brunette those were the things that she could distinguished as the 'Ice Queen' as being nice to her, only to **HER**. Thus, concluding that Weiss is being nice to the dork.

Other than hanging with the 'Ice Queen', the dork started hanging out with her sister's circle of friends. It was composed of four peeps who call themselves 'JNPR'. The one she was closest with, is the blonde guy, Jaune Arc, because they shared the same love for games. Aside from the so called 'JNPR', there are also the laconic bookish lady, Blake, and of course her jock sister, Yang.

Ruby sat along with team 'JNPR' and Blake. At that time Yang was late due to her slowness on taking down important notes in her language class. Also, unfortunately for her, their professor in that specific subject was Ms. Glynda Goodwitch. But Yang dubbed her as Scarewitch, for furiously shooting glares and sometimes throwing her whiteboard marker at the blonde, while she was sleeping in her class.

The cafeteria supports its roof with high marble made pillars; with various cravings and state of the art style. Enormous newly cleaned windows were at the left and right side of the cafeteria. Spruce wooden tables were lining next together, at the ceiling, there was a massive grand chandelier attached, only crafted by one of the high quality producers of interior decors. On her right side was a buffet of extravagant and mouth-watering various foods. That is the only thing that was self-served. And no lunch lady is going to assist you.

Ruby munched her M&M cookies with her right hand, while her left hand was on the school textbook, flipping through various pages and interesting topics, advance reading is what she does. The only things that was distracting her were the noises that Nora and Ren were making. Well to be honest it was only Nora who's talking random things.

The brunette closed her hard bind book as she gulped her milk. She decided to talk to team 'JNPR', thinking of some sort of an interesting topic to them. One idea struck her head. She opened her mouth as she began to speak.

"So..Uhm.."Ren put his spoon down on his silver plate as he turned his head to Ruby. The same thing goes for Nora, she munched her pancake and then put her fork on her plate.

"What is it Ruby?" The green eyed energetic girl asked Ruby with a cheerful tone.

"Uhmm.. Do you know Weiss Schnee?"The 16 year old awkwardly asked while not breaking the gaze at her. But the orange haired girl broke it because she pierced the pancake with her fork and sliced it with her knife. After that she added an extra syrup to it.

"Of course! Everyone in Remnant knows her! Especially her rich family! By the way, why did you ask that?" Nora answered her question and then asked her a question, Ren just drinking his soda while Jaune is teaching Pyrrha on how to play and control his Nintendo ds game entitled 'Pokemon'. Well as for Blake, she usually read her book.

"Well..uhm. I-I think she's nice." Ruby lowered her head while blushing as she awkwardly said. By that statement of hers, Nora dropped her fork and fell on the floor. Her mouth gaped in shock as she stared eyed at her friend. Ren choked on his drink, and then he instantly coughed trying to catch his breath. Pyrrha accidentally dropped Jaune's ds but she quickly caught it by breaking her senses when Jaune shouted 'What!?' at her eardrums. As for Blake she put her 'What the heck are you talking about' look at Ruby.

Nora was the first one to come to her senses she instantly stand and then dashed at Ruby. She grabbed the latter's shoulders. She shouted at the dork in a worried way.

"Ruby?! Is that you?! What happened to the old Ruby?! Have you been brainwashed or hypnotized by the 'Ice Queen'?" Nora shook her vigorously, back and forth. She even checked her two eyes as if she had been drugged by the 'Ice Queen'.

"Wait, what? What are you talking about?" Pyrrha asked her while adjusting her chair. Ren just wiped the soda with his green handkerchief.

"What!? No!" Ruby shot a confused look at Pyrrha and Nora. After hearing that, the once bubbly girl went back to her sit as she adjusted her position. Pyrrha just shot a worried look at Ruby.

The gang was all waiting for the dork to answer. Even the bookish ravenette girl joined them, curiosity was written on her face. A pregnant silence can only be heard at their table aside from the noises created by the other university students.

"W-well.. she's acting nice to me… I dunno why." The brunette confessed as she makes an eye contact with every member of the gang. She wants to prove to them that she wasn't lying, and that is doing so by staring at them intently with her eyes. Those weren't the eyes of liar. Those were innocent.

"Hmmm.. This is awfully new." The black haired boy with a streak of magenta on his hairstyle stated with a suspicious tone. He cupped his chin with the use of his right hand. He surely doubted that the so called 'Ice Queen' was scheming an evil plan to hurt Ruby. By that she could even double hurt the jock. It isn't physically hurt but it can be mentally or emotionally. Or worst, she could possibly make them fight over at each other.

"Well, maybe….the 'Ice Queen'…. Has been planning….." She instantly motioned to her neon pink backpack as she grabbed her flashlight. "SHE MIGHT BE PLANNING TO HURT YOU RUBY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs while she opened her flashlight and pointed it directly at her face. Making her looked like the ones that telling horror stories during camp.

Ruby was startled at the sudden scream/warning by the bubbly girl. As for the others, they all have been expecting this.

"Nora, please, can I have my flashlight back now? And why are doing that? You are making it look like you're narrating a horror story." Nora gave back the borrowed flashlight to the latter.

"Welp, Ren, I wanted to sound like I'm narrating a horror stories, or a soap opera. You know so many evil villains and some of them uses her, uses him, planning to take revenge. Y'know like that?" The cheerful girl explained to her childhood friend [1].

"Soap operas don't work in that way." The magenta eyed boy complained to the turquoise eyed girl with a monotone yet serious voice at her.

"Yes it is." Ren just let out a heavily sigh, one of his eyebrows rose up.

"Name one soap opera that have a plot that deals with the protagonist seducing a character who has power and money and planning on taking revenge?" The magenta eyed lad commanded at the latter with his challenging voice. But his entire outward appearance remained calm and collected.

"Hmmpph, Easy, peasy, lemon, pancake." Nora proudly accepted the challenge. She opened her mouth to say something. "Pasion de Amor [2]." Team JNPR (except for Ren and Nora) just shot a 'What' look at the orange haired girl. As for the calm boy, he just put his right palm at his face. The bubbly girl just let out a heart-warming chuckle as she put her 'peace' sign to Ren.

"Why would Weiss be planning to use me?" Ruby just came back to the topic that they were discussing earlier. Everyone just diverted their attention and averted their gaze to the certain brunette. Her eyes were full of curiosity and one of her eyebrows arched because she wants to know 'why'?

Pyrrha just shot a concern expression at her, Ren and Nora doesn't know where to start first, while Jaune just lowered his head as he scratch the nape.

* * *

The dork was patiently waiting for an answer. But, all she can hear is silence. Silence announces its enduring presence. As on cue the chilling breeze of the air conditioner, increases. Coldness embraced their bodies. It sent chills to their spines.

Blake let out a polite cough as she put her ebony colored soft bind book at the table. Everyone finally darted their eyes to the raven haired lady, even the dork.

Her eyes met the fierce and yet full of concern molten gold with a fleck of tawny color eyes.

"Ruby…We all know her.. She will use everything, even if that includes tremendous consequences. I know that Yang already discussed you about her true colors, right?" Ruby nodded in reply. "She used everyone to be her slave, and get everything what she wants. It sounded like a spoiled and pampered brat. And I know that she will use you because you mean everything to your sister."

The dork lends her ears and mind to the ravenette.

"When she hurts you, and you cry, your sister will get hurt too. And it will cause an actual war between Yang Xiao Long and Weiss Schnee. If your sister takes it to the next level, she might even kill the 'Ice Queen', and your sister will be thrown to jail for the consequences of her actions and might get expelled. So if early, you might want to avoid her." Blake warned the brunette seriously.

Ruby was intensely nervousness at that time. She gulped heavily as she adjusted her hoodie. She fished her hoodie's pocket for her crimson colored handkerchief. She wiped the sweat that invades her forehead. But she made a mental note to herself, that she will never give up to melt the 'Ice Queen's freezing heart.

"I think that 'Snow Angel' was starting to be friendly towards Ruby." Jaune joined their conversation with her optimistic thinking towards the 'Ice Queen', Pyrrha heard this and then glared at the blonde.

"What!? Jaune, don't tell me that you're on Ice Queen's side!?" Nora exclaimed to Jaune. The blonde dork just closed his eyes as he scratch his head.

"Jaune, you do know that you and Weiss had a past." Ren closed his eyes in annoyance while the brunette has a confused look towards the black haired boy.

"Ruby.. Jaune dated Weiss during their sophomore days. Jaune was totally serious while the other was just playing around. Everyday, she treated Jaune like her personal assistant. Jaune always carries her books, notebooks and even brings her water bottle during breaks at her cheerleader practice." Pyrrha explained to Ruby with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"After months of being together, Weiss decided to break up with him and then used another random guy. Jaune run up to us, especially to Pyrrha, for not noticing them because of his relationship with Schnee." Ren continued setting his gaze to the blonde boy.

"But 'Snow Angel' and I-"The blonde decided to speak for himself but he was interrupted by the red head girl.

"Jaune, do you want to break up?"Pyrrha suggested to the latter in a serious voice, but the red head's was only joking inside. Sure, she sees what others cannot see in the dork. But little do we know, the red head is just a simple girl that only had one type. The adorkable type. Jaune may be a dork and geek, but that's why she loves him. So therefore the gang all concluded that the red head was the dominate one in their relationship.

The blonde geek almost felt his whole heart crushed as he swallowed his saliva down to his throat. He looked upon the red head's eyes.

"Aww, don't be like that my 'Amazon', I don't want to break up with you." The blonde teasingly pleaded to his girlfriend. Ruby just blushed at the sight of the lovey dovey couple, while the other three just continued minding their business.

"Ruby..are you still going to hang out with Weiss?" Blake asked to the dork. The latter just grinned at her as she put her book in her backpack.

"Of course that would be okay-"

* * *

 **SLAM!**

* * *

The whole gang startled when they've heard a sudden slam on their table, they've turned to see the culprit. Their eyes realized that it was..

"Yoww baby! Yang Xiao Long is back in the house!" The blonde jock threw her hands in the air, to make an epic entrance.

"You do realized that this is a table right?" The ravenette indirectly humiliate the blonde for startling them.

"Aww, Blakey don't steal my spot light." The blonde pouted at her as she requested, she pulled a chair next to her sister. She opened her yellow bag, she pull the zipper as it reveals some disorganized books and notebooks, so many crumpled papers and ballpens. She fished for some rare bread that the university doesn't even sell.

When she caught it, she instantly cut it by the help of her mouth and then she spit the plastic. She opened it and then grabbed it by her two bare hands, not even using the hand sanitizer or washing her hands, and then she tossed the wrapper on her bag.

She observed her food as if it fell from the sky. Her eyes were full of hunger. Her mouth is drooling. She didn't have time to line up to the buffet, because any minute by now, the dreadful sound of the bell could ring any time.

So she munched her food, eating like a hungry lion. Faster than any coyote, not observing proper eating etiquette, after a matter of seconds she was now finished, she wiped the remaining chocolates on the side of her mouth by her thumb.

"Thanks for the meal, 'Happy Choco [3]'." Yang rubbed her stomach as she sat lazily on her chair, very unlady like.

"Soooo, what are ya guyz talkin' about earlier?" The blonde brute curiously asked them. The two dorks began to sweat as for the two black hair persons just stared at the wooden table. Our lovable bubbly girl was unusually nervous and fidgeting at that time. The red head chuckled nervously.

"Sis, w-we are-" The brunette was ready to confessed to her sister but I guess that the heaven's favor in her hopes; Hopes that she could melt the Ice Queen's cold exterior and turn it into a warm sensation.

* * *

 **RING!**

* * *

"O-oh! W-would you look at the time!" Ruby stuttered as she glanced at her smart watch as she fixed her things and grabbed her bag and put it to her right shoulder. She instantly grabbed her plate and glass by the help of her two hands. She gave her sister a light peck on her forehead. She dashed to the dirty plate bin, and then put it in there. She walked to the huge doorway very fast.

'What is this Déjà vu feeling?' Yang questioned to herself as she stands and fixed the table. She, herself waited for everybody to leave and then she walk together with Blake. Both heading to their respective classroom.

Back to the dork..

Ruby made on time to her Algebra period. She frantically found her chair, she pulls it and she finally sits comfortably. She sighed heavily as she ALMOST confessed it to her sister.

To calm her down, she gazed at the scenery out the window. She stared into the skies, and the magnificent looking and priceless place. The University of Beacon, highly values cleanliness, not even a small speck of trash could ever see. There were so many trees and some newly trimmed grasses. The color of the clouds were red-orange one with a small fleck of purple on the upper parts.

The huge orange glow signifies the sun, marvelously setting down in its horizon. If the dork had a digital camera, she would surely capture that breath taking scenery. Unfortunately for her, she forgot to bring it. So instead of that, she photographed it by her memory.

She was relaxing in that moment but it didn't last long…

"Hi friend!" The dork broke her senses when somebody tried to talk to her. She saw a mop of orange hair in her line of sight; a pink ribbon was attached on it. Two green eyes met her silver orbs. The latter smiled at her.

"Salutations! My name is Penny!" The latter grinned at her in a cheerful yet unknown accent at the dork. Ruby just awkwardly smiled at her and then she introduced her name.

Classes was now starting, they've grabbed their notebooks and book to their own bags. They've started to take down notes but not taking down every single word that their professor says. Only the important one, while they've been taking down notes, they decided to chat with each other. It turns out that Penny's course was a Mechanical Engineer, while the dork was a ECE, acronym for Electronics Communication Engineering.

They've both shared the love for inventing crazy inventions. Also the orange haired girl is a transfer student that came from Atlas. And she is a late enrollee due to the travel papers and citizenship. But after 2 hours of classes. They've finally parted and both bidding their goodbyes.

When the dork was heading to the university's main exit, she felt her phone vibrated at her pocket. She instantly grabbed it. She typed her four digit number. As it reveals the anime that she currently watching, Sword Art Online; sure every otaku set their wallpaper to the anime that they've currently watching.

She opened her text messages inbox, it reveals a text message to a unknown person. Without hesitation, she opened it without a second thought.

* * *

 ** _-Greetings, Ruby! Could you please meet me at the library?-_**

 ** _-Weiss Schnee-_**

Her eyes widened in surprise as she read it. Her hopes on melting the Ice Queen's heart, replenish. She instantly replied at the message.

* * *

 ** _-OTW, :D-_**

 ** _-Rubeh-_**

* * *

The dork instantly dashed, making her way to the library. Not wandering to the question on how the 'Avalanche' managed to get her number. She made frantic footsteps and her face has a streaming of sweats.

In her mind, she is confident that she will melt her heart. And can turn it into a kind individual.

Because she will drown her by the kindness and purity of her heart.

People can change. They just need a reason or an occasional push.

She faintly thought those innocent words as she made her way to the massive library.

* * *

 **A/N:** Greetings! I hope you like this chapter! And thanks for the follows and favorite! Critiques and reviews are always welcomed. The cover art is created by me. If you like to download it just visit my deviantart (backspacegirl31).

So please R&R! Because it fuels my imagination!

I'm sorry again for the mistakes I've done earlier... I hope you guys forgive me..

* * *

 **Replies:**

: Uhh yes I do notice that they've used different terms, some are the maroon haired, the alabaster haired lass. But don't worry! I've got an editor now! He's LordOda. Anyways thanks for the review and compliment. Maybe now you could ever be read it easily. Thanks for the review! :D

 **RatedRSuperStar87:** Weiss is playing Ruby's emotions by the looks of this chapter. And I like it, because she's like an antagonist. Your welcome! I'm glad that you've enjoyed! :D

 **DayDreamer:** Thank you! Let's just see if Weiss is going to feel bad at playing around Ruby. We will never know… :D

* * *

 **Notes:**

[1] I've made Ren and Nora as childhood friends. Or my headcanon in the RWBY is that they are childhood friends because Nora mentioned that they've know each other for a long time. Thus, making them childhood friends in this story.

[2] A television series in my country (Philippines) that is going to air this year. I've done research with it. It is a Filipino adaptation of Pasion de Gavilanes. And I made Nora watching it with english subtitles.

[3] A large bread with chocolate stripes outside and stuffed with chocolates in the inside. It is so delicious and it's well known in my province (Bicol, Daraga)

* * *

 **Background Information:**

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Age: 18**

 **Occupation: Student**

 **Course: Information Technology (IT)**

 **Status: In a relationship with Pyrrha Nikos**

* * *

 **Name: Nora Valkyrie**

 **Age: 18**

 **Occupation: Student**

 **Course: Medical Technologist (MedTech)**

 **Status: Single**

* * *

 **Name: Pyrrha Nikos**

 **Age: 18**

 **Occupation: Student**

 **Course: Athlete (she attends Beacon as an athlete)**

 **Status: In a relationship with Jaune Arc**

* * *

 **Name: Lie, Ren**

 **Age: 18**

 **Occupation: Student**

 **Course: Biologist**

 **Status: Single**

* * *

 **Name: Penny Miller (I just randomly picked a last name)**

 **Age: 18**

 **Occupation: Student**

 **Course: Mechanical Engineer**

 **Status: Single**


End file.
